Aids for improving a player's golf stroke are well known. One type of aid includes an arrow-type pointer for use in pointing the club head in the direction of the hole. Typical aids of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,574; 3,198,525; 3,298,693; 3,292,928; 3,529,830; 3,667,761; 4,053,160; Des. 111,855; Des. 150,497; and Des. 188,677. In other arrangements the arrow-type pointer is included in a structure which includes an opening through which the golf ball is viewed when the club engages the ball. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,209 and 4,002,343 show aids of this type.
Sighting devices which attach to the club shaft a spaced distance from the club head are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,109; 3,951,415 and 4,167,268. Finally, devices which attach to the club face are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,415; 4,025,078; 4,130,282 and 4,323,246. Many prior art guides do not readily provide cognitive information relative to the exact lateral location of the sweet-spot on the striking surface of the club head, and the club orientation, prior to, at the moment of, and following impact of the head of the club with the ball.